Fox Hotel
by The Silent Blade
Summary: Naruto won the fourth shinobi war but victory was not free. Beating Kaguya caused Naruto to be flung into a new demention. Naruto's trip also caused Naruto to turn into a fox demon. With Naruto being stranded what is a Demon Fox Sage going to do in this new wold? And is that a hotel?
1. Naruto Checking In

**Time for another story because I feel like it.**

_Mental talking_

_**Demon mind speak**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Transylvania or Naruto. If you thought I did, that's just sad.**

* * *

><p>"Oww." Naruto rubbed his head as he looked around wondering where the hell he was. He appeared to be in a forest next to a lake during a full moon.<p>

"_**Naruto, are you ok?"**_

"_Kurama? What happened?"_

"_**You don't remember? We had just won but beating Kaguya caused the dimension we were in to collapse and flung us here."**_

One of Naruto's tails twitched in annoyance _"So where is here?" _Wait… tail?

Naruto whipped his head around and saw nine fluffy orange tails with snow white tips behind him. Naruto bolted to the lake to get a look at himself.

Naruto stood there in the same tattered orange jumpsuit that he had been fighting Kaguya in at a new five foot ten with his same generic look but with a few new additions. He now had orange fox ears sticking out of his spiky blond hair, more pronounced canines, his sky blue eyes were now slitted and did he mention that he had nine tails?

Naruto hoped everyone was ok back home except for Sasuke. The battle had gone bad and Sasuke had been fatally wounded causing them to rush sealing Kaguya and breaking her illusion.

"_**Everyone is fine Naruto. But without any time space techniques we are stuck here." **_

_(Time Skip Four Years)_

Naruto was now twenty one and had topped out at an even six feet much to his joy. He had always hated being short. Naruto had to buy new clothes to accommodate his new height. He was now wearing a dark orange hoodie and black combat pants with a few sealing scrolls stuffed in his cargo pockets with all his things sealed away.

Naruto felt like he had adjusted to life in this new dimension rather well. Naruto had found out he was now some immortal fox demon and that he and Kurama were stuck together permanently. Summoning didn't work and since Naruto was only an intermediate fuinjutsuist he didn't know any time space jutsu that he could work out to send him home so he did the only thing that made sense. He traveled.

Naruto had used a kage henge to hide his extra parts as well as round his eyes and cover his whisker marks. Naruto had lost most of his extra affinities and his cloaked form but had gained some extras in exchange. He had gained the mokuton kekkei genkai, enhanced senses and the ability to finally be able to cast illusions. Naruto could still go into sage mode but it only changed his slitted eyes gold and gave him the orange eyeliner. Naruto's physical abilities such as strength and speed had also gone through the roof due to his new demon status. He had all of his cloak abilities and stats from when he and Kurama had fought Madara but didn't have to glow yellow to do them.

With his ninja skills Naruto had forged himself an ID used his abilities to make money by growing plants for sale while on the road. Naruto had advanced the mokuton to where he could make _any _plant at will and sold rare ones for a nice profit to pay for his wanderings. Really rare plants sold for tens of thousands of dollars per sapling so he was very well off.

Naruto walked around a forest in some place called Transylvania he thought. He was actually a little lost. But since he had no real destination he wasn't worried.

Naruto was looking around when he smelled something burning. He turned his head and saw a fire about ten miles into the forest. Naruto was a sage so he rushed to stop the fire if it wasn't natural. Naruto arrived a minute later and saw a town on fire and went to put it out. By gaining the mokuton Naruto had gained a water and earth sub affinities. So Naruto made a dozen clones and set them to work on stopping the fire before it spread. Naruto saw little flaming lights farther ahead and went to investigate.

Naruto arrived to find a bunch of people on fire calmly waking into a tunnel and grew confused. Naruto entered sage moment for a moment and couldn't believe what he was sensing. No one in this world had chakra but they all had some form of life energy. Except that these people didn't even have that. It was like they were walking corpses. Naruto dropped his sage mode and decided to follow them to see what was going on.

Naruto was discreetly following them when his clones dispelled and gave him some interesting news. Even though at first glance it looked that the town had been there for a while there were no roads leading to or from that town. So after they had put out the fire the clones had investigated the town. They had discovered that the town was brand new and that all the buildings were hollow and empty. Someone had apparently gone to a lot of trouble to make a fake town in the middle of nowhere. But why?

Naruto followed them for twenty minutes and caught his first view of a modern castle on a large hill. So Naruto shunshined to the top of the hill and decided to walk in with the rest of the crowd of… creatures. Naruto shrugged, he had seen weirder.

Naruto walked into the building that looked like a hotel lobby and was impressed. The place looked first class and was huge. Naruto saw someone coming at him at high jonin speed and dodged someone that looked like a stereotypical Dracula complete with pale skin and cape.

The man got up and grabbed Naruto's shoulders and started questioning him about humans invading and how many of him there were. Naruto figured that he thought Naruto was human and that was a bad thing. Now Naruto could just drop his henge and let them know he wasn't human. But where was the fun in that?

"It's just me. So what is this place?" Naruto said in an innocent voice.

Dracula was about to take him outside when a flood of guests came in and starting badgering him. To hide the human he ran with him into a closet. "We can't let anyone know a human found this place. We have to hide you somehow."

That gave Naruto an idea. "I got it. Just give me a second." Naruto jumped behind some boxes with props and made some rustling sounds and dropped his henge. He would be a demon pretending to be a human disguised as a demon at a hotel for monsters. This prank was getting better and better. Naruto stepped out from behind the boxes and started his dance. "Introducing the man of legend that wanders the land, the sage who makes even Mother Nature blush, the foxiest demon any woman has ever seen, the great fox sage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto finished his dance one foot with sakura petals falling from nowhere and his tails dancing as if caught in some kind of breeze. That was awesome. The illusion petals were definitely a nice touch. Next time he needed some music, oooh, and lighting. Naruto was nodding to himself while Dracula stared at him in disbelief.

This guy is a moron. But his costume doesn't look half bad. He had no idea what he was supposed to be. A fox creature of some sort apparently. It didn't matter so long as it fooled everyone until he could get him out quietly.

Dracula grabbed Naruto and directed him to the lobby door until they were stopped by a little man with a rat. Dracula got distracted bout some kind of food mix up so Naruto took this opportunity slip off.

Naruto headed for the stairs and got to bottom just in time to see a pregnant werewolf trip and fall. Naruto caught her rather easily. "Are you alright ma'am?"

The werewolf got up and thanked him. "Thank you very much young man."

"Yeah thanks a lot you really saved us."

Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with shoulder length black hair in a little black dress with red and black striped stockings, long black lace fingerless gloves, black nails, lips, eye shadow and red converse. When their blue eyes met though something happened. Before Naruto could contemplate it the guy from before came in front of him and blocked his view with his cape.

"Honey are you ok."

"Yeah dad I'm fine I was just thanking that guy behind you."

"Well I need to borrow him for a minute blood orange."

Dracula grabbed Naruto and whisked him upstairs with his abilities. Naruto was impressed that this guy could move that fast.

Naruto turned around and faced the other guy. "While this is fun and all why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"I saw your ridiculous dance once already Naruto. I am Dracula."

Why does everyone dis the dance. It had to be the lack of music.

Dracula saw him nodding to himself again. "Didn't you hear me? I am _Dracula._" He always got a response from that.

Naruto was brought out of his planning and nodded. "Yeah I heard you you're a blood sucking vampire."

"I don't suck blood. Human blood is so fatty and you never know where its been. I drink near blood or blood beaters. You can't taste the difference."

Naruto nodded his head. It made sense. Who would want to bite some strangers neck and risk catching whatever they had. "So now what?"

"Now you leave this place and never tell anyone about it. I made this place as a safe haven for monsters so that they could come without fear of the humans." Dracula turned into a bat and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and took him to the balcony when another bat appeared and started talking to him.

"Where are you going dad."

Dracula knew that this opportunity was lost so he flew back inside with Naruto followed by his daughter and they both turned back into their human forms. "I was just… giving our new party planner a tour of the castle."

"You, mister control freak hired someone to help you?"

"Yes. Since this is such a special birthday I decided to hire someone around your age to help with ideas."

This got Mavis exited. "Wait your close to my age? I'm a hundred and eighteen. Do your parents get all up in your business too?"

"I am a little younger and not really, considering I never had any. I am an orphan."

Now Mavis felt bad. "Then who raised you?"

"I did." Naruto gave her a smile to show he wasn't mad.

Mavis tried to change the topic. "So you want to hang out and get to know each other?"

Before Naruto could answer Dracula stepped in. "Mavis honey, if he is hanging out with you he won't be planning."

"Oh, ok." Mavis turned to Naruto. "If you have time maybe we could hang out later?"

Naruto gave her a grin. "Sure."

After Mavis left Dracula turned and faced Naruto with a stern look. "You won't be hanging out later because you are leaving now." Dracula opened a secret passage in the wall and motioned Naruto to follow.

After wandering for ten minutes Dracula opened a wall to reveal utter chaos. A werewolf, Frankenstein and mummy were beating on some zombies and throwing them into stuff. The werewolf even had one in his mouth and was shaking him while some werewolf pups helped. Naruto had seen weirder.

Naruto suddenly got depressed. He had seen weirder? He had one weird life.

"_**At least it's not boring."**_

"_You're right Kurama. At least I won't have a boring eternity." _Naruto stood back up and smiled.

Dracula looked at Naruto incredulously. He could not predict what this human would do next. Maybe he was unstable. But he put that to the back of his mind for now. "Stay here and wait for me." Dracula went out to deal with the latest problem with his hotel.

As Naruto was standing there enjoying the show Dracula's daughter showed up. He was pretty sure Dracula called her Mavis.

"Hi there party planner."

"Hi Mavis."

Mavis cocked her head in confusion. "When did we introduce ourselves?"

Naruto gave her a dead pan look. "You were the reason I was hired. Of course I would know your name." Naruto was a ninja. They were infiltration specialists. This kind of thing was his bread and butter.

Mavis blushed slightly in embarrassment. Of course he knew who she was. That's why he was here. She finally gets to talk to someone her own age and she makes a fool of herself. Twice. "So what are you supposed to be?"

Before Naruto could answer the people outside noticed them. "Hey, who's that?"

Mavis dragged him out by the arm in front of everyone. "Everyone, this is the party planner that dad hired. His name is…" Mavis tuned to him and looked at him encouragingly.

Naruto smiled. Naruto started his intro dance. "I am the greatest traveler of this world and the next, the purveyor of awesome, the man who makes the ladies swoon with a swish of his tail, the immortal fox sage, Naruto Uzumaki!" He finished his dance on one foot again with a rose petal illusion this time.

"Did he have back ground music?" asked the mummy.

"Did the lighting change?" questioned the werewolf.

Dracula was the most shocked. "You have more than one of these intros?"

Dracula's comment caused everyone to sweat drop.

Naruto nodded to himself. The lighting and music were defiantly nice touches. But he was missing something… he needed a stage to wow the crowd! Jiraiya had the toad summons but what could Naruto use without a summons?

"_**You could have a clone henge into a fox."**_ Suggested Kurama.

Yes that could work. _"Great idea Kurama!"_ But how to hide the clone until it transformed…

Naruto was brought out of his internal brainstorm by Mavis waving her hand in front of his face. Mavis turned to her father. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know honey bat."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What were we talking about again?"

Everyone face faulted.

The invisible man recovered first. "If you are the party planner, you are in charge of picking the band right?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course. Are you auditioning freckles?"

"Of course we are!" Answered the werewolf.

They proceeded to play a slow song that almost put Naruto to sleep. "Stop. Can't you guys pick it up? Here let me show you." Naruto took the guitar from the mummy and started playing some rock for everyone.

Frankenstein grabbed Naruto after his bit. "That was awesome!"

Mavis was exited. "I loved it! I am so blown away right now."

XXX

Naruto got roped into the festivities with everyone. At first he thought it was going to be fun but quiet bingo followed by charades in an auditorium put Naruto to sleep, literally. It wasn't until dinner poolside that things started to pick up. Naruto was sitting next to Mavis in orange and black swimming trunks and a red t shirt. Mavis was wearing a black and red stripped one piece.

He was telling her and the others at the table stories of some of the places he had been to in the last four years.

"I can't believe you went to the Sistine chapel. No monster has ever been there." Said Murray the mummy.

Naruto shrugged. "I am really good at blending in. Last time a human saw my real form was in Japan, and let me tell you the mob was horrible."

Mavis leaned in closer. "Did they try to bite your toes and stick bread with garlic in your face too?"

"What? No. It was the oppo-"

Just then Dracula literally butted in, emphasis on the butt and handed his daughter a bagel. "Here honey bun. Your favorite, bagel with extra scream cheese."

"Holly rabies dad thanks. Naruto you have to try some scream cheese." She held up the bagel that had actual screaming cheese on it.

Naruto took a big bite out of it. He had eaten bugs for sage training, what was a little cheese compared to that? To Naruto's pleasant surprise it was actually delicious. "That really is awesome."

Dracula grabbed Naruto and dragged him away and whispered "You have to keep a low profile or people will get suspicious."

"The only thing that is suspicious is you whispering."

Dracula looked around to see everyone staring at them. "Just go into the pool and pretend to hurt yourself so you can leave."

Naruto crossed his arms in defiance. "No way. I will get chlorine on my tails. Chlorine messes up the glossy coat of my awesome tails. Fresh water is fine, but not chlorinated pools."

"Seriously!? Your worried about messing up your tails!?" They were stupid fakes anyway.

"Hey a young man has got to keep himself well groomed." Interjected the werewolf.

"See Wayne gets it."

Dracula face palmed in frustration. This human was trying his patience.

"Hey Naruto want to go to my room?" asks Mavis. It would be nice to just talk with someone who had been so many places for a while. Maybe he could teach her how to blend in so that she could travel too.

"Sure Mavis."

Dracula freaks at hearing that. "No! Me and Naruto have some more party planning to do… over there!" Dracula then grabbed Naruto and whisked him over to the cemetery. "What do you think you're doing? You are supposed to be making excuses and leaving. Enough of this! I will just tell everyone you finished your planning and left." Dracula's eyes glowed red. "You will forget having ever found this place. You will leave here and never return. Now go."

Naruto turned around and walked away. With the Counts work done he left back to the castle. As soon as Dracula left Mavis appeared. "What's up Naruto? This seems like an odd place to plan a party. Wouldn't it be easier to plan a party in the castle?"

Naruto turned to Mavis and smiled. "Normally you would be right but out here is a great place to plan certain parts." Like a weak mind technique like that would work on Naruto anyway.

"Like what?"

"Wait and see."

"Just a hint."

"Nope."

"Follow me."

The change caught Naruto for a loop. Normally he was the unpredictable one. "Huh?"

Mavis wasn't waiting for him. "Come on Naruto, keep up."

XXX

Mavis had lead Naruto to the roof of the castle were they had talked the night away about the world beyond the forest. Mavis had never felt so in tune with someone before and Naruto had never felt so at ease. Mavis had spent her whole life yearning for something more that had driven her need to travel. But with Naruto that feeling was mysteriously absent. While with Naruto, he felt he could be himself in way that he had never before experienced. Before they both knew it the night was over and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon.

Naruto looked towards the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. "The sunrises here must be amazing."

The sunlight touched the tips of Mavis' toes causing them to smoke and causing her to draw in her feet closer to her.

"Oh, I guess you have never even seen a sunrise."

"No, why?"

Naruto thought about it for a second then offered Mavis his hand. "Come here, I have an idea." Naruto slowly back Mavis out of the suns rays while she focused on the slowly rising sun. He backed her all the way behind a chimney on the roof as she watched her first sunrise.

Mavis couldn't believe that something so beautiful could be seen from her roof.

Naruto had another idea and ran it by Kurama. _"Kurama, what do you think?"_

"_**It should work. I say go for it."**_

"Mavis."

Mavis turned to face Naruto.

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated for a second before answering. "Yes."

"Ok." Naruto went completely still and closed his eyes. The telltale signs of sage mode appeared around Naruto's eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes Mavis was surprised to see his blue slitted eyes had become golden. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Not important right now." Naruto took her hand into his own and brought it towards the sunlight.

This caused Mavis to freak out a little and struggle. "What are you doing? Sunlight burns vampires."

Naruto just gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand gently. "Trust me."

Mavis let Naruto take her hand into the sunlight and felt the sun touch her skin. But for some reason it didn't burn. It actually felt kind of nice and a little tingly. "How?" She couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Vampires burned in sunlight, that had been true since… always.

Naruto gave her a mischievous smirk. "Didn't I introduce myself as a fox _sage_? Well that sage part allows me to do things like this. But it only works while we are in contact and if I will it." He didn't want to give her the false impression that he had cured her. "Think of this as an early birthday gift. I will give you your real one later."

Mavis eyes widened. "There's more?"

"Of course. You only turn one eighteen once after all. Happy birthday Mavis." Naruto turned around and walked away. "I better finish planning your party for tonight."

Naruto then fell through the roof into a sauna and landed on all fours in a crouch.

"_**Ha Ha Ha! That's what you get for trying to act all cool."**_

"_Shut up Kurama!"_

"_**Some ninja you are. A roof hoping ninja falling through a **_**roof.**_** Ha Ha Ha!"**_

Naruto got a faint blush that nothing to do with being in a sauna.

"What are you doing here!?"

Naruto turned around and saw a steaming Dracula. "Um… I am here to steam?"

"Then why are you fully dressed?" asked the invisible man.

"Why are you the only guy without a towel?" Shot back Naruto.

"Well why don't you join us?" asked Murray. He was going to support his fellow canine.

"Um, ok." Naruto left to the adjoining changing room and stripped of his clothes and put on a white towel around his waist before going back into the sauna. Naruto sat down at a corner using some of his tails as a backrest. Naruto looked around and noticed they were staring at him. "What?"

"Most monsters aren't cut like that. You have defined muscles that I didn't even know people had." Replied the invisible man.

Naruto looked down at himself in confusion. Naruto was all hard compact muscle without an ounce of excess fat on him. Naruto was a training nut so getting a body like this was natural to him. That and his brand of immortality kept his body in peak physical condition permanently.

Dracula on the other hand was actually mad at Naruto, but not for the reasons one would think. Dracula was not jealous of Naruto or anything. Why would he be? He was just a human. The problem was Mavis. He knew that she liked him and that women tended to like men with bodies like Naruto's. And for some reason Naruto had been able to break his powers somehow. So he had to think of another way to get rid of Naruto before this whole human in the hotel thing grew even more complicated. The longer he stayed the more likely he was to be discovered and that would ruin the hotel and his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a rap. That seems like a good place to stop. This is a just for fun story that will only be two or three chapters. If you like it please favorite and review it. Happy new year.<strong>

**P.S. Don't forget to go to my profile page and read some of my other stories. And vote on my pole before it closes.**


	2. Naruto Checking Out

**I am not going to lie to you; I am blown away with the quick and fierce response this story has gotten. As I have said in every chapter of every story so far, the more follows, reviews and favorites I get the faster I update and now it even determines which stories I update in what order. Since I am a man of my word and this is my most popular story, here is another chapter of Fox Hotel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hotel Transylvania. In fact I don't own a hotel of any kind.**

* * *

><p>Naruto had enjoyed his time in the sauna. Not really because of the heat because as a fox demon he could make fox fire so fire and heat were not issues to him anymore. He really wished he had that ability when he dealt with Sasuke and his stupid fire techniques. No it was fun steering the conversations towards topics that caused Dracula to squirm uncomfortably. Such as Mavis, what is was like to be a traveling <em>monster<em> and Mavis again. He even found combining the two topics together made Dracula almost explode with anger and worry.

Dracula tried to get Naruto out of the way by making him move tables but was annoyed when Naruto was moving them one at a time by hand. He had a schedule to keep! "Just stay in the corner and stay out of my way."

Naruto leaned against a wall and gestured with one hand for Dracula to go ahead.

Dracula started ordering tables by number to move to various locations. The tables had faces and would fly through the air to various locations around the room.

Naruto's ear twitched and he gained his pranking smile that many people have come to fear more than his battle face. At least in battle their suffering would eventually end. Naruto counted the tables and hopped on one.

With a grin on his face. "Table nine up!"

And a table three too his right rose.

"_**Ha ha ha! Love the fact that even though you are probably the most powerful being in the world, you are still an idiot. How could you screw up counting?"**_

"_Hey it's an honest mistake, it could happen to anybody."_

"_**Doubtful."**_

"Whatever, twelve up." And the one to his right rose.

"_**Sigh, now that just sad."**_

Naruto's tails and eye twitched in annoyance._ "Oh yeah, what number is it then mister know it all."_

"_**Thirteen."**_

"_Yeah right." _"Thirteen up." And the table he was on rose.

"_Showoff."_

"_**Bask in the glory that is I."**_

Naruto started playing around with the table relishing the fact that he could fly again even if it was with the assistance of a table.

"_**I for one am glad you can't fly anymore. You have enough trouble as is without adding another plane to screw up in."**_

"_But imagine the pranking potentials."_

"_**Psh, a true pranker wouldn't need it."**_

"_Whatever." _But he agreed with Kurama. There was only so much awesome one person could contain. And between him and Kurama they were at the limit.

"_**Damn strait."**_

Naruto was getting the hang of his table so Naruto decided to speed past Dracula at full tilt. "C'mon gramps, is your age getting to you?"

Dracula was surprised but something inside of him woke up and wanted to accept Naruto's challenge. "Oh you are going to pay for that."

Dracula then raced Naruto around the room with his own little army of flying tables but Naruto moved with experience and a little bit of insanity. Dracula tried to get one up on Naruto by flying upside down and defying gravity. "What's up gravity face?"

Naruto gave him a dead pan look. Sticking to surfaces was a genin trick. "Lame."

Dracula decided to up the ante by creating a wall of table to block his path.

Naruto saw there was enough room to slip between the gaps but what was the fun in that? Naruto jumped off his table and kicked one of the tables in his path out of formation and into Dracula's table on the other side causing Dracula and him to be jettisoned out of the room and through the hallways on the same table as they wrestled good naturedly. That was until until their high speed table crashed causing Dracula to tumble from the table and get tangled in the sheet that fell with him.

Dracula couldn't help but laugh in joy. "Ha ha, now that was fun!" Dracula pulled the sheet off of him and looked around for Naruto but he was gone. Where was he? "Suit!"

A metal suit of armor appeared. "Sir?"

"Where is Naruto?"

"Quasimodo has him tied up and is taking him to the kitchens."

Damn. He was going to cook him. Probably into some stupid pie. "Stop him."

The suit of armor gave Dracula a crisp salute. "Yes, sir!"

Dracula turned around to speed towards the kitchens but was stopped as he came face to face with his daughter. "Mavis what are you doing awake? The sun is up and it could kill you."

"Oh dad, have you seen Naruto?"

"No sugar bear." Wait… "Why do you want to know?" Dracula watched in horror as his Daughter blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. No, Martha did the same thing when… no!

"No reason."

He didn't want to believe it but he had to be sure. "Blood orange do you like him?" Please say no…

"Of course not."

Dracula sighed in relief until Mavis continued.

"I mean is he completely dense, or does he not know that he's a dream boat?" Mavis remembered how Naruto made her feel. It was like her first safe touch of sunlight on her first sunrise but on the inside. For some reason she shivered but at the same time was warm. Was she getting sick?

Dracula would have paled if he could.

The suit thankfully interrupted the awkward moment. "Sir, they have made it to the kitchen."

"Grr, what do I pay you for?" Dracula stormed off to the kitchens to take care of this problem himself.

The suit of armor turned to Mavis. "He doesn't pay me."

XXX

Naruto was having a great time spinning slowly over the useless flames in Quasimodo's kitchen. He was right to put that stupid rat under an illusion to make it think he was human.

"_**I have got to hand it to you Naruto, your plan is coming along perfectly."**_

"_Yep, proper set up is key. The more I build it up, the greater the unveiling will be."_

Naruto and Kurama were enjoying their inner dialog when Dracula swooped in and 'freed' Naruto from the fire.

"Sir Dracula, why are you protecting this human?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he isn't a human. He is a fox monster."

"Demon fox sage." Corrected Naruto.

"Whatever. Anyway he isn't a human."

Quasimodo wasn't convinced. "If he is a monster then let him scare Esmerelda."

"The rat? Psh, without a doubt." Even a human should be able to scare a rat.

Naruto locked eyes with the rat for an instant and released a sliver of killing intent at the rat. The rat was so terrified it immediately passed out standing up on the crate is was on. But Dracula and Quasimodo didn't notice that because Naruto directed his killing intent only to the rat.

"_**That should show the vermin who its betters are." **_Kurama saw though Naruto's eyes that that pesky rat had been salivating at the prospect of eating them. That could not stand.

Naruto agreed with Kurama. He wasn't going to have some stupid rat think it was better than them. Maybe he should cook it.

"_**Yes, over very spit that hunch backed fool thought he could cook us with his puny flames."**_

"_After the big reveal." _What? Did they honestly think they could try to _cook _and _eat_ him without pay back? He was a laid back guy but no one is _that_ laid back. Besides, food doesn't cook him, he cooks food. _"Let's see how he likes it when we cook his precious pet in front of him? Any seasoning suggestions?"_

"_**I suggest a teriyaki glaze. After a good tenderizing of course."**_

Quasimodo took the silence as Naruto's failure and proof of his status as a human. There was only one thing to, tell everyone! "Human! Count Dracula brought a human into the castle!" Quasimodo was literally jumping off the walls and banging pans in an effort to make as much noise as possible.

Dracula couldn't allow that and froze Quasimodo so that he fell to the floor petrified.

If Naruto was angry before, now he was furious. This scum was a traitor. After all Dracula has done for him and other monsters, this was how he repaid him? 'Those that break the rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are even lower than that.'

"_**I don't want to eat his filthy rat anymore." **_Even Kurama was appalled.

"_No, I say we still go through with it, but make __**him**__ eat his own filthy rat."_

Naruto was brought out of thoughts by Dracula gripping his shoulder.

"Come with me. There is something you should see."

Naruto was led to a dark room with heavy drapes and a coffin against a wall. How cliché.

"_**It is probably useful for blocking sunlight while he sleeps and is padded."**_

"_Still seems stuffy. You think Mavis has one?"_

"_**Doubtful, it would just be as easy and more comfortable to use heavy drapes. He probably does it out of habit. Like how you still trap your campsites and use clones as lookouts."**_

"_You have never complained about it before."_

"_**Just because I doubt there is anything powerful enough to even hurt us anymore doesn't mean I am going to make you break good habits. My point is you do it out of habit and training rather than fear of being attacked anymore."**_

Kurama had a point. Naruto still kept kunai hidden on him even though he could make hand sized bijudama in an instant and throw them like a grenade or fire them like a laser beam. Naruto looked up to see Dracula looking at a painting of a woman. He could have sworn he had seen that painting somewhere before.

"_**That castle in Europe. That would be the lady whose family died in that fire."**_

"I remember now. There was this castle in Europe that this lonely Count lived in. Then he meets this lady" Naruto gestures to the painting. "and they fall in love and have a baby. Then there is something about a mysterious fire and they all die. It was a really depressing story."

Dracula looks at Naruto. "The story is wrong." Dracula pulls of the sheet covering most of the painting and reveals a happy Dracula standing with the woman. "Only the wife died. And it is no mystery how the fire started. It was started by your kind!" Dracula turned to Naruto with glowing eyes and told Naruto the true story and how the humans attacked them. "That is why you can not be here. You are a good human but still a human. You can stay for the party so you don't ruin Mavis' birthday. But after, you must leave."

"I can't stay because I'm human? Fine, I will stay for the party as Mavis' friend but afterwards I am gone. I don't want to be in a place where I am discriminated against because of my race."

"_**Mavis' **_**friend**_**? Man you are dense. Even the overgrown bat here sees it."**_

"_Sees what?"_

"_**Figure it out yourself."**_ Kurama then cut the mental connection and went to sleep before Naruto gave him a headache. Not only can't he see her feelings he can't even see his own.

"It's not that Naruto. I have nothing against you but you must understand that I have duty to protect my daughter and the other monsters from the humans."

Naruto understood where he was coming from but in Japan, the mob he had to run from were fan girls. Both Naruto and Kurama shivered. He would have preferred torches and pitchforks. He was well received as a nine tailed fox but just didn't want the attention. "Dracula, the world has changed from what you remember. You should give the world a chance."

"Can you promise me that if we came out every human would accept us? Everyone?"

"No. But no one can guaranty that. But you can't hide behind these walls forever just because of what some humans _might_ do."

Dracula and Naruto talked for a while and made some of Dracula's friends before leaving the once grim room in laughter.

XXX

Naruto was at the party having a good time his previous bad mood now long forgotten. Besides how could he stay mad at the conclusion of a huge prank?

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to see Mavis in a new waist length cape. It looked good on her. "Hi Mavis, enjoying your party?"

"Absolutely. This is the best party ever. So what is my present?" She had been waiting all day for her surprise.

Naruto smirked. "This morning I gave you a taste of the world of light and now I give you a glimpse of the world beyond these castle walls." Naruto gestured behind Mavis.

Mavis turned and saw images of places around the world like Paris and Hawaii in perfect detail. Even the other monsters were taken aback by the detailed images.

"_Was the lame speech really necessary?"_

"_**Yes, you suck at intelligent speeches." **_

"_I thought it was lame."_

"_**Only you would."**_

Mavis needed to express her emotions some way or she would explode. "Naruto, let's dance!"

Mavis and Naruto danced until Mavis and Naruto's eyes met and the music seemed to fade away.

Slowly Mavis leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss.

"_**Get it now?"**_

Someone pointed out this to Dracula and he got in between them and faced Naruto in outrage. "How could you?"

Mavis was confused by her dad's reaction. "Relax dad it was just a kiss."

"No, you are not allowed to kiss."

"Dad, I am allowed to do things. I am not eighty three anymore. I am allowed to like someone or go see the world."

Dracula couldn't believe it. "What? You saw it." Dracula grabbed Mavis' arms for emphasis. "You said you didn't like it."

Dracula let go of Mavis' arms as she responded. "Maybe I can give the village another chance. Just blend in and _be_ like Naruto does."

"No, you can't go to the village."

"Why not? Naruto says to be yourself. We can show them that we can be friends."

"No that isn't possible."

"It could. It is all in how you present yourself."

"It won't make a difference." His plans were falling apart.

"Why, why not?"

Dracula had enough and let slip. "Because that village doesn't really exist!"

Suddenly all the music stopped and everyone stared at Dracula.

Mavis didn't understand. So in a quiet and careful voice she asked. "What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

Dracula reluctantly explained how he built the town and had the zombies play the villagers.

Mavis turned her back on her father.

"Please understand that if you really went out there and something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Mavis turned back around. "But you can live with this? Lying to me? Tricking me? Keeping me here forever when you know it was my dream to go?"

Dracula's face fell and he opened his mouth to answer when Quasimodo appeared being rolled in a wheelbarrow still frozen and now with a finger in his nose. He tried to talk but no one could understand him in his frozen state. That was until a human fly claimed to speak frozen volunteered to translate.

"He says Dracula has brought a human into the castle." Everyone gasped at the possibility.

The fly pointed to Naruto. "He says there is zee human. He has a French accent."

Frankenstein wouldn't hear of it. "Naruto isn't a human, he is a fox monster." Frankenstein got in frozen Quasimodo's face. "He's lying."

"What if he wasn't?" Everyone turned to stare at Naruto as he said that with his arms crossed.

One of the monsters in the crowd fearfully asked. "Is it true?"

"I am not denying it." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"_**But you're not saying it's true either."**_

The monsters took his statement as an admission and started freaking out. As they did Naruto turned to see Mavis staring at him.

Mavis walked right up to him and asked. "So you're a human?" She looked into his eyes for a moment then threw her arms around him. "I don't care. I still want to be with you."

"_**Seems like you have got yourself a keeper."**_

"_Yeah." _Naruto slipped his arms around her warmly and looked at Dracula in the eyes, his message was clear. The next move is yours.

Dracula was torn between draining all the blood in Naruto's body or something even worse. But when he looked at Naruto and Mavis together he knew what he had to do.

"Monsters please hear me out!" All the monsters turned to look at him. "Yes Naruto is a human but is he really a bad one? To tell you the truth I don't know if humans are bad anymore."

The werewolf agreed. "Hey it was fun hanging out with the guy."

Frankenstein looked around. "He told awesome stories."

The mummy who was wearing a pharos head piece added. "Naruto is the life of the party. And the best party planner I have ever met."

Some other monsters agreed but most were still afraid.

Naruto saw the opening he needed and backed away from Mavis and gave her a wink. "I don't think it really matters what race you are. I have been all over the world and have seen many things and I have learned that people are just people everywhere you go whether their human or there not. But before I leave I suppose a proper introduction is in order."

Naruto threw a handful of smoke bombs down and blanketed the area. Then the lighting shifted, kabuki music started playing and real sakura petals started falling from ceiling. A closed traditional red Japanese umbrella came up out of the smoke then opened up revealing the design of a nine tailed fox and swept the smoke away to reveal Naruto still in his monster form but with gold eyes and orange eye liner wearing a red jacket with orange flames standing on the back of a crouched ten foot orange fox. Naruto began his introduction dance with his umbrella and his henged clone stage.

"I am the immortal ninja traveler from a faraway land, the sage with foxy grin, the fox with nine tails, the heroic and sexy demon fox sage, Naruto Uzumaki!" as Naruto finished the falling sakura petals caught alight with bluish white fox fire.

"_Build up check, props check, cool dialog check, lights check, sound check, effects check, being awesome double check, seeing the looks on people's faces after I do my intro, priceless." _

"_**The fire at the end was a nice touch."**_

"_Thanks Kurama. A perfect intro, ero-senin would be proud."_

Dracula was confused. "Wait you _are_ a monster? Then what was with your human appearance and why not just say so?"

Naruto nodded his head. "First I am a nine tailed fox so, illusions and secondly because it was more fun this way. Besides why should it matter whether I am human or monster? And finally I never _said_ I was human, I have always introduced myself as a fox. You just assumed I was human and I didn't feel like correcting you."

Dracula and everyone thought about it. He had never actually said he was a human and he had always said he was a fox.

Dracula was angry. He had compromised his hotel for nothing?! "You tricked us."

Naruto shrugged. "You deserved it. You guys needed a wakeup call. Hiding all the time is not living. The human world doesn't even hate monsters anymore. I usually disguise myself as a human just to avoid the attention."

"_**Evil fan girls. They are the true demons." **_Naruto and Kurama shivered.

"_I think that's why Sasuke really left the village and was all emo. If you are nice to the fan girls they swarm over you." _Kurama and Naruto shivered again.

When encountering a fan girl in the wild best to act aloof and cold or they will charge. A fan girls screech alerts and attracts other fan girls in the area so never startle one.

"_**Naruto! There is no fan girl here. There is no need to go over the rules for surviving fan girl encounters right now."**_

Naruto was brought out of his haze _"Thanks Kurama."_

After Naruto's big reveal that wasn't really a reveal the party went back to normal but Naruto and Mavis left the next evening to begin there travels around the world with Dracula's blessing. Albeit his slightly reluctant and teary blessing but blessings the same.

Naruto and Mavis went to travel the world. Where did they want to go first? Who cares, as long as they went together?

* * *

><p><strong>And done. And by done I mean The End. I may write a sequel but probably not. At least not until the next movie comes out. This marks my first fanfiction ending. I can finally check the completed box in a story, yay.<strong>

**I know I totally skipped the running away and airplane scene but Naruto was never one to run from his problems. Besides Naruto could vaporize that castle in one shot easily so he had no reason to fear Dracula like Jonathan did. Oh, and the whole he **_**was**_** a monster thing.**

**I like having more than two stories up so I will write the first chapter in a new series soon as soon as I decide which one I want to do from the list in my head. If you want to help, vote on my poll and if I get enough votes you may get to choose my next story before I take the poll down.**

**As always please don't forget to follow and favorite my stories if you like them and leave plenty of reviews. I read them all. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
